As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include one or more input devices through which a user can interact with the system. Examples of conventional input devices include keyboards. A keyboard is an apparatus that uses an arrangement of buttons or keys configured to act as mechanical levers or electronic switches.
Generally, a keyboard has symbols such as numerals and characters engraved or printed on its keys. Each press of a key by the user causes its corresponding symbol to be received by (or input into) the information handling system.
In many cases, keyboards may be illuminated from inside to facilitate use in dark environments. For example, some keyboards have lighted keys. More recently, backlight modules have been developed that cause the keys to appear to themselves emit some light.